Leviathan
Der Leviathan '(hebr. לִויָתָן ''liwjatan, der sich Windende) ist ein gigantischer, feuerspeiender Meeresdrache der jüdischen und christlichen Mythologie. In der Apokalypse kämpft er gegen den Behemoth, worauf beide von Gott getötet werden. Ganz ähnlich werden in der Bibel die Tannin beschrieben, welche vermutlich mit dem Leviathan identisch sind. Mythologische Vorgänger des Leviathan scheinen Lôtān aus der kanaaitischen Mythologie, der vom Sturmgott Ba'al getötet wurde, und dessen mythologisches Vorbild Têmtum, der vom Sturmgott Hadad getötet wurde, zu sein. Deren Mythen erinnern auch an Typhon aus der griechischen Mythologie und sind außerdem Variationen des Chaoskampf-Mythos. Beschreibung Jüdische Quellen Der Leviathan wird als gigantischer Fisch oder Drache beschrieben, der im Meer lebt. Später wird er oft als Wal identifiziert, in vielen Bibel-Übersetzungen wird Leviathan hingegen als Krokodil übersetzt. Die detaillierteste Beschreibung aus der Bibel findet sich im Buch Hiob, wo Gott Hiob zeigt, wie machtlos die Menschen gegen den Leviathan sind. Hier heißt es, dass seine Schuppen fest wie Schilde sind und nichts zwischen sie dringen kann. Außerdem schießen Flammen aus seinem Mund, mit denen er das Meer zum Kochen bringt, und sein Herz ist hart wie Stein. Deshalb kennt er keine Furcht und verachtet alles, was hoch ist. Im Talmud werden die Augen des Leviathans wie zwei Monde beschrieben, und Flüsse von Wasser fließen aus seinen Nasenlöchern. Jedoch soll der Leviathan ein Wesen namens Kilbith ''fürchten, welches oft als parasitärer Wurm oder als Stichling interpretiert wird. Midrash Conen beschreibt, wie der Ozean, auf dem sich unsere Welt befindet, wiederum auf den Flossen des Leviathans schwimmt, welcher in einem Urozean lebt, in welchem er einer der kleineren Fische ist. Hier bestehen Parallelen zu Bahamut. Midrash beschreibt auch, dass die Fische dem Leviathan gehorchen, selbst wenn er ihnen befielt, in sein Maul zu schwimmen, um sie zu fressen. Dies soll er auch dem Fisch (Cetus) befohlen haben, der Jonas verschlungen hatte. Die Fische gehorchen ihm, da er Gott nahe steht. Leviathan wird auch als Allegorie für die zerstörerische Kraft des Meeres aufgefasst, so wie sein Gegenstück Behemoth das Land und der Vogel Ziz den Himmel symbolisiert. In der Neuzeit wird das unbesiegbare Monster zu einem Symbol für Allmacht. Christliche Quellen In späteren christlichen Quellen ist der Leviathan ein Symbol des Teufels und symbolisiert den Neid, eine der Sieben Todsünden, was möglicherweise von einer Vermischung mit dem Neiddrachen Nidhöggr aus der nordischen Mythologie stammt. [[Datei:Mosasaurus.jpg|thumb|Der Mosasaurier ''Mosasaurus]]In dieser Form wird er in der christlichen Dämonologie auch, zusammen mit Behemoth, als Dämon gelistet. Laut Sebastien Michaelis' Histoire admirable de la possession et conversion d'une penitente war er einst ein Prinz der Seraphim, der seit seinem Sturz die Menschen zur Häresie verführt. Sein Feind ist Simon Petrus. Auch Peter Binsfeld sieht ihn als einen der sieben Prinzen der Hölle, die die Todsünden repräsentieren. Moderne Interpretationen [[Datei:Leviathan_melvillei.jpg|thumb|Der Urwal Livyatan melvillei erbeutet einen Bartenwal]]Manche Kryptozoologen, aber auch Kreationisten, sehen im Leviathan die Beschreibung eines urzeitlichen Meerestieres wie eines Mosasauriers oder Basilosaurus. So wurde auch der ausgestorbene Wal Livyatan melvillei nach dem Leviathan benannt. Im Satanismus, vor allem in den Lehren der Church of Satan, repräsentiert Leviathan das Element Wasser und die Himmelsrichtung Westen. Hier ist er einer von vier Kronprinzen der Hölle (im Gegensatz zu den sieben Prinzen der christlichen Dämonologie). Das Wort Leviathan wird heute für viele Seemonster verwendet und oft mit dem Kraken gleichgesetzt, siehe weiter unten. Auch Elemente der Aspidochelone fließen oft in moderen Darstellungen ein. Geschichte thumb|Der Leviathan kämpft gegen den BehemothLaut Ps 104,26 wurde Leviathan von Gott geschaffen, damit dieser mit ihm spielen kann. Im Talmud steht, dass Gott die letzten drei Stunden des Tages mit dem Leviathan spielt. Jedoch gibt es auch Bibel-Übersetzungen, nach denen Leviathan selbst im Meer spielt. Laut Midrash gab es nur ein Leviathanpaar, doch damit die Tiere sich nicht vermehren, wurde das Weibchen laut dem Talmud getötet und das Männchen kastriert. Nach dem Buch Henoch hingegen ist Leviathan selbst das weibliche Gegenstück des Behemoth, das von Gott zur Züchtigung der Menschen gesandt wurde. Der Talmud beschreibt, wie zur Apokaylpse der Leviathan und der Behemoth gegen einander kämpfen werden. Dabei versucht der Behemoth, seinen Widersacher mit den Hörnern aufzuspießen, während der Leviathan sich mit seinen Flossen verteidigt, doch Gott wird beide Ungeheuer töten. Laut Ps 74,14 wird er den Kopf des Leviathans zermalmen,nach Jes 27,1 hingegen soll er den Leviathan „mit seinem harten, großen, starken Schwert" töten. Im Talmud steht, dass der Leviathan von Gott wie ein Fisch geangelt werden wird. Im Buch Hiob wird erwähnt, dass die Jagd auf den Leviathan vom Erzengel Gabriel organisiert wird. Das Fleisch des Leviathans und des Behemoths soll die Gerechten speisen. Aus den Schuppen des Leviathans wurde nach manchen Quellen Kleidung für Adam und Eva hergestellt, die man "Lichtkleider" nennt. In der Populärkultur Das Wort Leviathan wird häufig für unterschiedliche gigantische Seemonster verwendet. Beispiele hierfür sind: *John Milton beschreibt den Leviathan in seinem Epos "Paradise Lost" mit einem Rüssel, durch den er Wasser ausstößt, hält sich aber ansonsten an die biblische Beschreibung. Diese Beschreibung erinnert an das indische Fabelwesen Makara. *In Ambroce Bierces Des Teufels Wörterbuch wird beschrieben, dass der Leviathan kein Wal, sondern eine gigantische Kaulquappe der Art Thaddeus polandensis sei. Der Name ist eine Anspielung auf das englische Wort für Kaulquappe, tadpole. Bierce verweist für weitere Literatur auf Jane Porters Thaddeus of Warsaw, vermutlich nur aufgrund der Namensgleichheit und dem Bezug zu Polen bzw. dessen Hauptstadt. *In dem Disney Film "Atlantis", ist der Leviathan der Wächter dieser sagenumwogenen Stadt. Allerdings ist er in dem Film eher riesiges, hummerartiges, mechanisches Krebstier. *In der 3. Staffel von Yu-Gi-Oh! ist der Große Leviathan der Endgegner. **Außerdem gibt es die Karte Nummer 17: Leviathan-Drache. *In Monster Hunter bezeichnet Leviathan eine Klasse amphibisch lebender Monster, zu denen z.B. der Lagiacrus gehört. Außerdem erinnern die walartigen Drachenältesten Jhen Mohran, Da'ren Mohran und Ceadeus an den Leviathan. *Das Pokémon Kyogre basiert auf dem Leviathan, so wie sein Gegenstück Groudon auf dem Behemoth basiert. *Der Dämon Leviathan hat einen kurzen Auftritt in Hellboy 13 - Abstieg zur Hölle, wo er Hellboys Brüder und Onkel verschlingt. *In Scott Westerfelds Roman Leviathan ''bezeichnet das Wort ein Luftschiff, welches aus organischen Komponenten besteht und an einen Pottwal erinnert. Interessanterweise ist der Leviathan hier also ein Wesen der Luft, während der Behemoth ein kopffüßer-artiges Seemonster ist. *In der RPG-Serie ''Shin Megami Tensei ist Leviathan ein schlangenartiger Dämon, dessen Design sich von Spiel zu Spiel stark unterscheidet. *Das Lied Leviathan vom Album Black Sails at Midnight der Band Alestorm erzählt vom Kampf einer Gruppe Piraten gegen den Leviathan. Es wird auf dem folgenden Album Back through Time mit Death Throes of the Terrorsquid fortgesetzt, in dem die Piraten gegen einen Riesenkalmar kämpfen. *Das Lied Leviathan vom Album Fauler Zauber der Band Vroudenspil beschreibt den Leviathan als Sinnbild für allerlei negative Emotionen. *Im Lied Leviathan vom Album Zutiefst der Band ASP ist der Leviathan eine Metapher für Depressionen. *In der Final Fantasy Serie ist Leviathan ein beschwörbares Monster, eine Seeschlange, die angreift, indem sie das Schlachtfeld mit dem Angriff Springflut bzw. Tsunami flutet. *In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild sind Leviathane ausgestorbene Kreaturen, deren gigantische Skelette in der Gerudo-Wüste, in Eldin und in Hebra gefunden werden können. Sie erinnern an Wale, scheinen jedoch unterschiedlichen Spezies anzugehören. *Der Drache Narisha aus The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword heißt auf englisch Levias, was sich von Leviathan ableitet. *Im Spiel God of War (2018) ist Leviathan der Name der Axt des Protagonisten Kratos. Der Schmied Brok wählte den Namen inspiriert von der Größe der Weltenschlange Jörmungandr. *Im Marvel Cinematic Universe, vor allem im Film The Avengers, ist Leviathan die Bezeichnung für teilweise organische Kriegsschiffe der Chitauri. Diese werden auch als Chitauri Cyborg-Drachen bezeichnet. *Das Digimon Leviamon erinnert an ein Krokodil mit zwei Schwänzen und repräsentiert als einer der sieben Dämonenfürsten die Todsünde Neid. *In der Episode "Die Insel im Nebel" aus der Zeichentrickserie Das Geheimnis von Mu (2004–2005) tritt der Leviathan als geringer Antagonist der Hauptfiguren auf. Quellen *Wikipedia: Leviathan (Mythologie) *Wikipedia: Leviathan (englisch) *Wikipedia: Michaelis' classification of demons (englisch) *Beyond the Golem: The Big Bad Fish (englisch) *TVTropes: Kraken and Leviathan (englisch) *Dr. Karl Shuker (2007), '''Drachen: Mythologie - Symbolik - Geschichte, TASCHEN GmbH, ISBN 978-3822851494 Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Drachenarena-Sieger Kategorie:Drachenarena-Archiv Kategorie:Riesendrachen Kategorie:Biblische Drachen